


At Long Last

by Neve_R



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve_R/pseuds/Neve_R
Summary: Gendry and Arya meet again after years of seperation. Will something have changed between them? Or is everything still the same between these old friends?





	

Gendry Waters, as he still called himself even though he has been publically been aknowledged a Baratheon, sat on his horse riding through the cold and snow-y hills and lands that belonged to Winterfell.

As newly apointed Lord of Storm's End he still needed to acquiant himself with the lords and ladies of other kingdoms. He had decided to start with Winterfell and the Starks because he had known them for a little while now.

The War was over, had been for nearly a year now, and under the leadership of Daenerys and her court they had restored the Seven Kingdoms as much as they could. There were no Seven Kingdoms anymore, she found it hard enough to rule over King's Landing alone and she had divided the other Kingdoms into their own, independent State with their own Kings and Queens. In the end, she still had the last word though.

She had apointed him as Lord of his father's home, Storm's End. At first he didn't know what to expect but with her help, Gendry had turned into a true Lord. For months he had stayed at Daenerys' side as she thaught him all the ropes of the bussiness. It took him a while to comprehend it all, to understand everything and their meanings but in the end he had made it and understood it all. Now he was Lord and his people apreciated him.

At first it had been a bit uncomfortable and weird to act as a Lord after being called 'bastard' for so long. The longer time passed, the more comfortable he grew in his role and when Daenerys saw fit, she adviced him to start meeting the other Lords.

Mostly the ruling families stayed but another person acted as Lord, people Daenerys appreciated and respected. They didn't share all the same views but they did get along about ruling the Kingdoms. For Daenerys that was all that counted, as aprehensive as she was in the beginning she grew into her role of Queen quite quickly.

On advise of Daenerys, Gendry had decided to surround himself with people he knew first and start making his way up to other families. As much as he had tried to fool himself into believing that he was only going to go there for the task he had been given by Daenerys, he knew there something else that he needed to visit in the North, or rather someone else.

_Arya Stark._

She had been on his mind ever since they had parted ways years ago, and she had never left it. There were times when he would start to think less and less of her but then he would see something and he would be reminded of her and it would start all over. But he found that he didn't mind her being on his mind, it was a warm welcome. It was the only constance in his life, she was the only constance in his life.

In the beginning he had no idea why he thought of her as long as he did and what he fantasised about but in the end he couldn't deny it, he couldn't deny his own feelings.

He was in love with Arya Stark. He had been for so long now and as much as he tried to forget about it, about her, he never found himself able to. He had known all along, ever since the beginning. She would be trouble, he told himself. And she would have been because if he had ever reached the Wall with her, she would've been the reason why he would break his oath. He wouldn't have been able to contain himself and he would have had to have her. He knew it.

Finally he had reached the castle. On his way he had sent a raven to let them know he was coming. He didn't want to show up unanounced, he found it rude and he knew that they probably didn't prepare a bedroom for him if he just showed up out of the blue.

The gates had opened as he was getting off his horse. He walked inside and handed his horse over to a man waiting for him. Over the man's shoulder, Gendry could see Sansa Stark and Jon Snow.

Guess he wasn't the only Lord in Winterfell.

Jon was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, apointed by Daenerys herself. When it was revealed that they were family, they had gotten to know each other better due to their bond and the War. Both had different causes but both fought side by side, trying to overthrow the Lannisters and other corrupt families. Jon never wanted to sit upon the Iron Throne, he didn't want to rule over the Seven Kingdoms, he hardly wanted to rule over Winterfell or the North. When Daenerys gave him the opportunity to become Lord Commander he was apprehensive at first but did it anyway.

"Gendry." Sansa greeted him as he approached them.

"Queen Sansa." He bowed down to her.

"Oh, stop that." She told him. "I'm having none of that. You know you can call me Sansa."

"Very well, _Sansa_."

A smile graced her beautiful face. "See, that is much better."

"Gendry." Jon said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Lord Commander."

"Stop with the formalities, boy. I'm just Jon, especially after you stood by me during the War." He told Gendry, a serious look on his face. Sometimes Gendry wondered if he had any other expression but always kept that question to himself. "After you stood by us during the War."

"Which we are still in your debt for, Gendry. If you ever need a favor, we will give anything to you that is within our ability to give."

Over Sansa's shoulder, Gendry saw a mop of shoulder length brown hair that looked quite familar. When he saw her back though, it had less feminine curves and shorter hair.

The stories were true, she had changed quite well. Into a woman.

He looked back at Sansa and Jon again, determination in his eyes. "Actually, there is one thing..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work here on Archive of Our Own and it's also my first GoT/ASOIAF work so please be gentle.  
> Also, as you may have noticed English is not my first language so I may or may not have included errors and typos in the text. I apologize for that  
> Hope you enjoyed it and till next time.


End file.
